I Just Can't Live A Lie
by Padfoot and Stacey
Summary: What if Bella figured it out? Could she stop Edward from breaking up with her? Set to I Just Can't Live A Lie by Carrie Underwood, New Moon Era.


A/N I'm back from the dead!! Ha ha, just posting something I thought of on-the-spot, because I needed to type... at 11:16pm. Apparently angst comes naturally with lack of sleep.  
Set to New Moon, before Edward leaves Bella, he's acting odd, and she thinks of what this might mean...  
Songfic for 'I Just Can't Live a Lie', by Carrie Underwood

Disclaimer: this story is disclaimed. There.

* * *

I Just Can't Live A Lie

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you  
And maybe turning my back would be that much easier  
'Cos hurtful words are all that we exchange  
But I can't watch you walk away_

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you  
And all about the good times that we've been through  
Could I wake up without you every day  
Would I let you walk away_

Bella's alarm went off, and she began to get up, realising that, once again, Edward never came the night before. Wondering why, she thought of a book she had once read...

**"The boy began to slowly separate himself from the girl he no longer felt a connection towards. His thinking was that perhaps, if she knew what was coming, she would not be crushed when he announced the end of their year-long relationship."**

'_No,_' she thought. There was no way he could be planning...

_No, I can't learn to live without  
And I can't give up on us now_

_Oh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

Just then, she noticed the time, and began to hurriedly prepare for school. Soon afterward, Edward appeared for her daily ride to school.

"Hey Edward," Bella greeted him, and attempted to start conversation, failing horribly in her attempt. As a result, she was more confused than ever, her new theory seeming to be correct so far in the explanation of Edward's odd behavior. All day, she was downcast.

In English, she began to ponder her theory further, wondering if she was right.

'_What will happen to us? What will I do?'_ She didn't know if she would be able to survive without him, but she would never be able to let him know that, never be able to give him grief.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me  
And all the reasons that make loving you so easy  
The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe  
The way you know just what I mean_

Thinking back to their first kiss, Bella remembers how she fainted. Still, his kisses make it so hard for her to breathe. She wants to speak with Alice, but she's not at school, off on that trip, which Bella realises now is probably permanent.

They are so perfect for each other that her heart rejects the idea that she is right, but her brain knows that it's the logical explanation of the recent events that have happened. She suddenly wished she had allowed Edward to buy her a cell phone, so that she could call Alice and demand to know the truth.

_No, I can't learn to live without  
Ohh, so don't you give up on us now_

_Ohh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Ohh, and I don't wanna try_

She knew this was coming. She barely heard the words Edward was speaking. Inside her, she was battling between her resolve not to cause him pain and her overwhelming, selfish desire to keep him, to lock him away and make him stay with her forever.

"Bella? Do you understand me?" Edward, sounding strained, notices that she is preoccupied. He rushes through the rest of his obviously over-practiced lines, getting rid of her.

"Please don't leave me!" Bella's more selfish urges had won. "Whatever you do, _please_ don't. I'd rather die than live without you."

"Don't be overdramatic, Bella, you realise I must! I just can't do this anymore, I just can't live this lie any longer." Edward pleaded with her.

_Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through  
And tell myself I'm over you  
But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

"Well I can't either!! To act like I can live without you? It would be the worst thing I would do in my entire life. I can't live this lie any more than you can. So please don't make me do this... _please_, it's all I want."

Suddenly he pulls her close to him, and her breath stops for a second, her heart skipping a beat.

"I'm so sorry, my Isabella. So sorry." Edward murmurs into her ear, before he dissapears into the night.

Somewhere in the forest, a young girl collapses in tears.

_I just can't live a lie_

But even if I made a vow  
I promise not to miss you now  
And try to hide the truth inside  
I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie

_Oh, I cant live a lie  
Oh, I cant live a lie_


End file.
